Human factors testing of the prototype head movement monitoring system continued during this reporting period. In particular, comparison studies in normal volunteers were performed to evaluate the efficacy of the method by which the light array was attached to the human head. These tests revealed several potential sources of error in this method which were subsequently corrected. Final evaluation of this tracking system, and incorporation of this system into routine PET imaging, are currently underway. Previously developed methods for reducing the effects of scattered radiation on image quantification were verified and will be installed on a recently procured clinical scintillation camera. These methods will be combined with attenuation correction techniques developed by the DNM to create a package of methods for enhanced image quantification in SPECT and planar imaging. These methods will be applied and evaluated in patients during the next reporting period.